Herobrine And the Friend
by Boss-JackSepticEye
Summary: Peas and carrots blend. Bread and butter stay. Peanut butter and jelly stick. Only one problem... Do a Herobrine and a miner become friends? Or will they become enemys. This story tells all. (warning! this Story might cause tearing up. Get the tissue ready and begin reading. If too much crying happens see your doctor right away. If you face turns red for sadness, take one hug)


**Author Note: ****Hey guys! Back to school is the day after tomorrow. Yes That means I might be busy. I know I havent written stories in a bit but my summer has been crazy! Thanks for waiting and Ill keep wrighting asap. Bye for now!**** -Lolanice**

* * *

**Herobrine's (pov)**

Loneliness. It was all I felt these days. No one to cheer me up. People basically ran from me.

All I ever did was see my brother, which was barley, and try to find some people to hang out

with. One day I was walking my usally walk, when I saw a minecraftian.

**Nick's (pov)**

I heard about the legend but I thought it was a joke, a scam, a fairy tale. When I saw him out

my window that chilly ice morning I thought my eyes had been tricking me. He keeped coming closer.

I screamed. I thought I heard a soft sigh, and with a blink of an eye he vanished with a thick fog that had never been there before.

**Herobrine's (pov) **

When I had come closer I wanted to welcome him. Instead he screamed and backed away. It was no

use, not even a new comer ever wanted me as a friend. I then vanished without a comment.

**Nick's (pov)**

I wondered where he ran off to. Didn't he kill? I scratched my head in confusion. Why did he

leave. Was he to angry? Did he not want to fight? I tried to call out his name but no response

was my answer. Maybe I was lucky...

**Herobrine's (pov)**

The next morning I approached the house without being visible. I climbed onto of a tree and sat.

I watched the house carefully not even taking my eyes off it. He came out holding his gut what

looked like hunger. I thought to my self there was no animals around in minecraftia at this point,

because my brother had some what by accident, deleted any food available. As for me I could spawn

food out of my bare hands and was willing to share. I carefully approached the man, and he just sprinted into the house without looking back.

**Nick's (pov)**

The following morning was a peaceful morning to me. I sat down at the table but soon after realized there was no food and I was getting hungry. So I exited the house looking for any

food available. Soon there was Herobrine again, And he had something in his hands. I Could not

see it and thought it might be a weapon. I sprinted into my house as fast as I could with no food,

and a beating heart.

**Herobrine's (pov)**

I tried knocking on the door but no answer. He was going to starve! I tried to yell at him but all I could hear was loud breathing. I carefully placed 2 apples, 2 carrots, 4 potatoes, 6 pork chops, 9 pieces of rare beef, 4 roasted chickens and 1 loaf of hot steamy bread, by his door and disappeared.

**Nick's (pov)**

I heard knocking and yelling at the door but I dare not speak. My gut was groaning and I needed food soon or I would literally starve to death. Then the door went silent. Was he gone? I went to peak out of my door but no signs of the beast were there. Only food that had an tasteful mouthwatering oder. I then scooped the food into my arms and returned into the house. Herobrine did this. But..why?

**Herobrine's (pov)**

I then stayed away from his house for a couple of years. I returned after the fourth year.(food was available the day after I gave him some). I knocked at his door. When He did not answer I thought, Typical guy. I then went to the side of the house to peak in the window when something saddened me. There was a grave. The grave said on it, Nick Alexander Bidenden, and the death date was 3 years after it happened. I was a year to late. I started to weep as tears strolled down my face. I noticed at the bottom it had a message from him it said, "I had no friend but one who I called not just my friend but my best friend, Herobrine. Some say he was a beast but the day he gave me food he cared about my health. If your reading this Herobrine I thank for the food and Hope you live on thinking you had one friend. I know I did. Thanks for caring -Nick" Finally I could say in life I had a friend and once in a while I still visit my friends grave because I know that One person did not run.


End file.
